Audiovisual systems have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, universal remote controls have been developed to control or to adjust electronic devices. The remote controls can change various parameters in providing compatible settings amongst devices. In some cases, the remote control can turn on devices and, subsequently, switch input sources to find a correct video input to display. Some issues have arisen in these scenarios because of a lack of feedback mechanisms, which could assist in these processes. Furthermore, many of the remote controls are difficult to manipulate, where end users are often confused as to what is being asked of them.